User blog:Geekboy27/Zan Lang (Pach) vs Rayne (Beastman)
Zan Lang (Pach) vs Rayne (BeastMan) Zan Lang (Pach) |-| Info= Name: Zan Lang Age: Over 100 years old (looks to be in his 30's) Height: 5'4 Race: Human (Chinese) |-|Appearance= Long black hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes that stare deep into your soul, and a small mustache. Triangular chin and smooth cheekbones. He has an overall strong medium muscualar build, tight biceps, and cut legs. His waredrobe consists of a traditional green Chines Long Clothing with white cuffs and a dragon wrapping around his waist, black pants stuffed in his white socks, and solid black shoes. Has two large jugs of his infamous homemade wine, strong enough to get a huan drunk with one drop, hanging from his waist. |-| Personality= Zan, at heart, is a very happy and jovial type of person who always helps those in need when he is around. He always enjoys company and is quite a party animal when he is sauced on the good stuff, if you catch my drift. On a deeper level, Zan is a very philisophical and wise for his age, who wishes to pass down his teachings to those who are worthy of wielding his fighting style. In battle, Zan Lang is a very calm and calculating fighter who enjoys a good match to test his abilities to the fullest. |-|Backstory= Zan Lang was once the star pupil of the famous Chinese fighter Wong Fei Hung, until one day he was forcefully kicked out of the school by his master after a school brawl. Little did he know, his master Wong Fei Hung has purposely did so for he has taught Lang everything he had, and believed the young Lang must create his own destiny. Resentful at first, Zan Lang swore to his master that he will create the ultimate "Drunken Boxing" Technique that will even shatter the stars above, and sets out for training in the deep mysterious Chinese forest for nearly 20 years. Zan Lang then came back to the mainland and challenged China's toughest fighters against his legendary "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing" Style. Zan Lang defeated them all without any effort. He then went back to his old school to challenge his master once again, however as he arrived to the school, Master Wong Fei Hung had already passed. Reflecting on his master's teaching that martial arts is not always about fighting, Zan Lang sets out on a global quest to spread his style across the world and find those worthy of teaching them the way of The Mad Devil Drunken Boxing. |-| Weapons= Feng Emo Zui Quan "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing Style": Considered by Zan Lang to be the "perfect" martial arts style. Mad Devil Drunken Boxing was conceived during his training in the boxing. Utilizing the teachings he learned from his master and on his own, he combined his drunken boxing with several other kung fu styles such as Drunken Monkey, Dragon, and Tiger to developed the perfect defense and offense against any style of combat. Techniques Elephant Stomps Rat: Zan Lang stomps on the ground with extreme force, creating a massive 10 km radius shockwave. Knocking multiple opponents several feet away. Bear Swipes Paw: Zan Lang thrust his fist at an extremely fast rate, creating a a burst of air capable of breaking through a solid brick wall. Dog Digs Hole: Zan Lang kicks the ground, throwing a wave a dirt at his opponent in order to blind and distract them. if he kicks continuously, The wave of dirt becomes bigger. Wife Screams At Drunken Husband: Zan Lang let's out a sonic scream, capable of deafening his opponent temporarily. Devil Tornado Kick: Zan Lang Spins around in a circular motion, creating a small vortex of air to lift his opponent up before striking them with a upper side kick. Rabbit Attacks Wolf: Zan Lang strikes his opponent with a back kick, Lang quickly lifts his other leg and spins in mid-air, striking his opponent in the face with another kick. Bull Gorging Horns: Zan Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and strikes them in the chest and stomach with both fists at the same time. Centipede Strikes Thrice: Zan Lang kicks his opponent in the knee, forcing them to kneel down. He finishes it with a kick to the stomach and neck. Monkey Attacks With Frenzy: Zan Lang strikes his enemy over 40 times within a minute, attacking the chest and stomach area before finishing it with an uppercut to the chin. Tiger Slashes Rival: Zan Lang infuses his fingertips with Chi, giving off a light blue aura, capable of slashing his opponent to pieces. The strength of the aura can cut through solid diamond. Frog Jumps on Lilypad: Zan Lang jumps from angle to angle with extreme speed, appearing as some sort of blur to his enemies before striking. Monkey Dances on Master's Face: Zan Lang jumps on his opponent's head and stomps on it 20 times with great force. Hunter Fires Arrow: While in mid-air, Zan Lang Thrust his fist forward, sending out a spear of Chi energy at his opponent, capable of piercing through thick armor and flesh. Eagle Blinds Prey: Zan Lang lunges at his opponent and wraps himself around them, before gouging both of their eyes out. Drunken Snake Dances Happily: Zan Lang flexes his muscle and bones to mimic the movement of a serpent, making him extremely maneuverable and flexible. This technique is greatly increased when Lang is intoxicated. Snake Rears Its' Fangs: Zan Lang strikes his opponent's chi pressure points around their body, immobilizing them from movement in the process. Snake Whips Tail: Zan Lang kicks at an extremely fast rate, making it seem that his leg has extended in length. Zan Lang strikes seven times in a single second from this technique. Dragon Clamps Jaws: An Anti-Weapon technique. Zan Lang ensnares his opponents weapons between his forearms and breaks them in two. Spider Ensnares Fly: Zan Lang blocks an opponent's strike and spins behind them. Lang then wraps his arm around their neck and trap them in a devastating headlock. Afterwards, He can strike them multiple times. Mantis Snatches Prey: An extremely lethal technique. Zan Lang attacks his opponent's vital areas with extreme and brutal precision, resulting in instant death. Zan Lang Rarely uses this technique as he refrains himself from killing his opponent. Monkey Climbs Tree: Made against much larger opponent's. Zan Lang grabs a hold of his large opponents limb and begins to crawl around their body akin to a monkey, distracting them in the process, Lang then wraps his legs around his opponent and uses the momentum to throw his opponent down. Bee Stings Enemy: Zan Lang crouches down and hits his opponent's abdomen area with an elbow strike. This attack causes severe cramps from the pressure point he hits. Uncle Taints The Wine: Zan Lang spits out a glob of his wine at a extremly high velocity. On impact, the glob of wine can crack an opponent's nose and the sting component of the wine will cause temporary blindness. Grandma Cracks Window: Zan Lang let's out a very loud flatceulat sound from his behind. The stench from it is so foul that it will clog up his opponent's nose and cause them to gag, leaving them momentarily distracted. Dragon Soars Through Stars: A very powerful technique. Zan Lang focuses his chi and fires a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon. the blast can range from a sever burn knockout or complete and total incineration. After Image: Using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes Zan Lang can create an after image of himself with an instantaneous burst of speed. Secret Drunken Techniques Golden Belly Technique: Only used when he is very drunk. Zan Lang manfiest the Chi and alcohol in his body to create an incredibly golden aura around his body. This technique greatly increases his durability for approximately 15 seconds before draining him completely of energy and chi. Ultimate Drunken Technique-Golden Fist of The Intoxicated Buddah: Can only be used while in the Golden Belly form and is Zan Lang's ultimate technique and last resort. Zan Lang focuses all of his technique into his fist for one final strike. Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and let's out a precise burst of chi energy into them, draining them from all of their energy and completely incapacitating them from the fight. This attack can also disrupt and cancel magical attacks in the process. This technique however also drains Lang from all of his energy and incapacitate him as well. |-| Magic= Chi Manipulation: While training in the forest, Zan Lang managed to discover the essence of Chi, a spiritual force that courses through every living being and keeps the natural balance. Lang focuses his Chi by increasing his physical and spiritual capabilities beyond the normal limits. With it, he is able to perform impossible feats and create energy manifestation. Superhuman Strength: Zan Lang is able to lift up to 40 tons max (80 when intoxicated), as he usually carries a 40 ton boulder up and down a mountain path as one of his exercise. However, Langs' striking force is extremely powerful. He is able to exert up to 850 tons (1650 when intoxicated) per sq. inch in one strike of his fist. 1000 (1500) with one of his kicks. Superhuman Speed: Zan Lang is able to run up to 100 miles (200 while intoxicated). He is also able to leave after image of himself by using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes. Superhuman Agility: Zan Lang is able to jump over 20 feet in the air. He is able to achieve this by jumping over tall trees as a daily exercise. Superhuman Reflexes: Zan Lang has very precise reflexes from his training. He is able to dodge and catch flying objects in mid-air. This is greatly increased while intoxicated. Enchanced Senses: Lang's senses are enhanced greatly, especially his hearing. Superhuman Stamina: Zan Lang is able to keep fighting for days and resist the effects of poison for a certain amount of time before finding some kind of aid. Superhuman Endurance: Zan Lang is able to endure extreme amount of pain before finally succumbing. He is also able to control the blood flow within his body. Superhuman Equilibrium: Zan Lang has complete and total control of his balance. This is achieve by extreme exercise techniques like standing still on top of a mountain top. Hardened Limbs: Through training and focused Chi, Zan Lang has able to harden his arms and legs to be stronger than steel. With it, he is able to cancel out most weaponry by shattering them with little effort. Extreme Flexibility: In one of his techniques, Zan Lang's Flexibility makes him extremely mobile and agile. |-| Strengths= *Intoxicaton: Once Zan Lang drinks some of his infamous wine and becomes increasingly drunk, all of his physical attributes and skills increase by 100% than before. Lang becomes more flexible, is aware of his environment, and can notice the smallest cracks in his opponent's way of combat. His reflexes increase to the point where his opponent's strikes appear as slow motion. If he drinks TOO much of his wine, Zan Lang goes into a uncontrollable drunken rage. *Indomitable Spirit: Zan Lang's fighting spirit is undying and uncontrollable. Even when faced with the most impossible odds, the gravest of wounds, the strongest of poisons, the most alluring hypnosis, Zan Lang will never submit to defeat and will keep on fighting to the bitter end until every ounce of his strength is depleted. *Improvised Fighting Style: Zan Lang's Mad Devil Drunken Boxing has alot in common with his way of fighting: carefree and goes with the flow. Zan Lang improvises his way of fighting to match his opponent's flow of combat, creating unknown stances and techniques on the spot to keep his opponent's guessing on how he will strike next, unknowingly leaving them open for the perfect knockout. Other advantages: *Master Fighter: Zan Lang is one of, if not, the best martial artist in the entire world. His reputation and skills in his Drunken Boxing has made his name legendary. Capable of taking down an entire army of armed soldiers without taking a single scratch as one legend put it. His martial arts style has made his entire body a living weapon, capable of destroying the most deadliest weapon with nothing but his fist, and immobilize the strongest warriors by striking their Chi pressure points with his thumb.. Zan Lang has a strong hatred of weapons, believing them to be a sign of weakness to the warrior spirit. *Experience: Zan Lang has traveled across the world spreading his teachings and facing various amount of opponents, whether they be human or non human. He has learned and witness vast amount of philosophical, political, scientific and artistic teachings as the world changes around him through time and has achieved a vast amount of wealth. However, he still remains the vagabond fighter he was before, still traveling off the beaten path in search of worthy students and a good match. |-| Weaknesses= *Drunken Rage: Although rare, if Zan Lang drinks way too much alcohol he will go into a uncontrollable drunken rage. Unable to think properly, he will attack anyone on site without hesitation and will destroy object in his way. Calm minded and very tactical fighters can use this to their advantage and subdue him to unconsciousness. *Chi Exhaustion: By using his secret techniques, Zan Lang would drain all of the energy in his body to the point of unconsciousness. Rendering him into a deep sleep that could last for days, unless someone gives him a whiff of food or alcohol. Rayne (Beastman) |-| Intro= (Written by Beastman) As the terrorist patrolled the area, sweeping the entire room with a flashlight but never looking at the ceiling, I almost had to laugh. Another idiot who died because he didn't look up. Not that it would have saved him, anyway. As I swallowed what remained of him seconds later, I quickly stepped back I into the shadows. Didn't want to risk ruining the surprise, after all. Another guard stood by the door outside of the torture room. He sneezed. "Gesundheit." I said. As he whipped around, one swift strike of my hand sent his head hurtling down the hallway. "They just don't make enemies of the government like they used to." I grumbled to myself as I slowly opened the door, listening to the terrorist torture his captive for information. "Why are you here, American?" The torturer asked, punching the spy in the face again and again. "Tell us why you were trying to sneak into the base." The spy's unwavering look just screamed "fuck you". I gotta admit, I don't really like other people, but this guy? He had balls. The terrorist pulled a pistol and pointed it at the spy's head. "Enough of this! Talk, or I kill you, you american piece of shit!" I coughed. "Y'know, I don't see the advantage of threatening to kill your target. What if he calls your bluff? What if he, say, does get killed? Then you'll be torturing a corpse, and no one wins." Startled, the terrorist whipped around and fired his pistol. I cried out in surprise. Bullets never really hurt me, it just got annoying after a while. "Y'know what, I was supposed to capture you, but fuck the rules." Lunging forward, I grabbed the asshole by his throat, lifting him into the air. "I'm really disappointed in you, to be honest. Al Qaeda's gone downhill ever since Osama died. Man, Osama knew how to party." With a tear, I took off the terrorist's head and removed it from his body, then munched on the spine, because that's always the best part of every human meal. Looking back at the spy, who looked thoroughly terrified, I shrugged. "What? Never seen a vampire/demon half-breed before? Wait, no don't answer that." My phone rang. "Talk to me." "Rayne, we've received a message from whoever's running this tournament." "Oh goodie, another fight that I'll win easily. Can you just send someone else to do it?" "...No." "Commmmmme onnnnnnn. Please? They let some dumb schnauzer thingy join, and a homeless guy, and the...president, for some reason? Hey, if I kill him, is that treason?" "Oh for god's sake...Just get back to the base." Gotta admit, walking out of the base, I feel as though I had forgot something. The agent lay on his side, after his fourth unsuccessful attempt at escape. That goddamn vampire left him sitting in his chair, and didn't even untie him. Asshole. He honestly didn't know why he always got the weird missions. |-| Race= Mix between Vampire/Demon |-| Appearance= Rayne is 6'7, with blond hair, and red eyes. He wears a red trenchoat, with an iron vest underneath, guarding his chest. He is skinny, with a decent build. |-| Personality= Rayne is bold and arrogant. Not only is he extremely rude to those he doesn't like, he treats his allies with grudging respect at best. |-| Backstory= Born in 1840, Rayne was always troubled. At age 8, He killed his brother because of a disagreement over who did what, terrorized his family, and was nothing more than a punk until he was ambushed by a vampire at age 19, who turned him, and promptly tore his attacker to shreds in blood rage. After killing his family by turning his sister and locking them in a room with her, he went on a spree of violence that was responsible for hundreds of deaths until he was captured in 1944 by the Nazi's, who attempted to fuse him with a demon. The ritual succeeded, but he broke free of his bonds and slaughtered the Nazis, only working with the US army because it was convenient. After being captured at the end of the war due to exploiting a demonic loophole, Rayne is forced to work for the US until they tell him he is free. Now, he works as a deadly assassin for the US, and has joined this tournament to prevent any other creatures from attacking the world. |-| Weapons= Rayne uses his teeth and claws as weapons, which are 3 inches, they can slice through metal easily. He can also disarm his foe and use it to fight them with it. |-| Strengths= Rayne has enhanced speed, strength, and senses, alongside being extremely durable, and due to his demon blood, capable of healing from most wounds in a matter of seconds, so long as he isn't distracted in the process. |-| Weaknesses= Rayne is arrogant, underestimating his foes constantly, which adds to his other weaknesses, such as the natural vampire weakness to fire and being staked in the chest (hence his armor). He also has a demonic weakness to salt and holy weaponry. Arenas *'The Hanging Gardens:' Based on the Gardens of Babalyon, this field of battle provides plant that can be used for cover, multiple leves to fight on, and vines that can be used as a speedy get away via swinging or by climbing. *'The Nypmh's Hideaway:' A secluded pond of crystal clear water that the nymphs play the day away. It seems that the water may have a minor rejuvinating ability. The nymphs aren't happy that you intruded though, prepare for the splash fight of your life. Battle Arena: Hanging Gardens Zan Lang walked down the stone pathway. He had been drinking with his new friend, Eodisius. Eodisius was an ex-foe of Zan Lang. But Zan had come to like the Centaur, as they both liked drinking alochohol. But today, he had a new foe. The vampire known as Rayne. He was in the Hanging Gardens. Because of the large vegetation, the sun is blot out by them, making the large garden dark. Zan continued down the small pathway, until he reaches a large clearing. The clearing is shaped like a circle, and the vegetation grows everywhere. The plants grow from the walls, above, and the cracks. Suddenly, Zan spots his foe, Rayne. A large vampire. Works with the government, and was fused with a demon. Rayne looks at Zan, and scoffs. "So.... Looks like Chinaman was able to pull himself away from his drink!" Rayne said, begining to laugh. Zan merely smirks. Rayne dashes forward, making a beeline towards Rayne. But Zan uses his move, Elephant Stomps Rat, and stomps on the ground. Rayne is tossed into the air for a second, and hits the hard ground. He jumps back up imedietly, and runs towards Zan. When he is close, Zan Lang stomps on the ground, initiating Elephant Stomps on Rat, sending Rayne into the air. When he makes contact with the ground, he jumps back up, and reaches Zan Lang. Zan quickly punches Rayne multiple times, using Bear Swipes Paw. Rayne stumbles back, and attempts to slash Lang. Lang is quick, and ducks, and then slams a hard punch into Raynes gut. As Rayne stumbles back, Zan runs into a pathway, and out of view of Rayne. Rayne gives chase, running down the pathway. As he turns a corner, a large vine swings, and hits Rayne in the face. Rayne is taken back by the vine, and falls onto the floor. Zan jumps out from the hidden undergrowth, and readies his fighting stance. Rayne jumps back up, and readies his claws. Rayne leaps forward, but Zan uses Wife Screams at Drunken Husband, let out a sonic screech. Rayne puts his hands over his hears, his hearing being defeaned. As he covers his ears, Zan uses Rabbit Attacks Wolf, striking Rayne, and making him stumble back. As Rayne stumbles back, Zan charges forward, and strikes Rayne with both of his fits, initiating Bull Gorging Horns. Rayne attempts to bite Zan Lang's hand, but Zan kicks Rayne in the kinee, making Rayne fall to the floor. Rayne looks up at Zan, and Zan kicks Rayne in the stomach and the neck. Rayne falls to the floor. Zan backs away, and sees Rayne start to get back up. Zan knows that his attacks will harm Rayne, but it won't keep him down. He would have to take higher measures. Zan pulls out a small flask, filled with his infamous wine. He chugs it all down, and shakes his head. He is now intoxicated. Zan charges at Rayne, and begins kicking fast, initiating Snake Whips tail. The kicks are lighting fast, and because of his intoxication, it harms Rayne even more. Rayne stumbles back, and Zan charges forward. Zan Lang slams his fingers over the Raynes chi areas. Rayne falls down, feeling as if his body locked up. Zan stands over Rayne. "What the hell is this man?" Rayne asks Zan, looking down at his body. Zan chuckles. Zan picks up Rayne easily, and lifts him onto his back. He began to run, carrying the vampire on his back. He and Eodisius would drink with their new friend. Winner: Zan Lang (Pach) Category:Blog posts